


Sleepless Nights

by bgrrl



Category: The Island (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can’t be forgotten no matter how hard you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's "Please don't" Challenge

Tom fights the tears as he tries to ignore the sound of rain against the window. Rain is a rarity here. Thank God. He hates rain. It reminds him of things. It was raining then. Concrete and tears, blood and pain, pleas and screams, the rain always makes him remember.

He looks down a Lincoln curled up next to him, asleep, peaceful, a smile gently tugging at the corners of his mouth. Tom knows he’ll never sleep that well. He misses his innocence.  
“Please don’t remember that night.” Tom whispers as he strokes Lincoln’s hair, and lets the tears fall.


End file.
